


Dire Circumstances

by them_bonez



Series: Domestic Maul [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Baby's First Word, Bounty Hunter, Dad Maul, Dathomir, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Some Swearing, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Zabrak children, baby tomatoes, gender neutral reader, nightbrother babies, soft maul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/them_bonez/pseuds/them_bonez
Summary: This is a request from @justalittlecloud on Tumblr about dad!Maul and his baby’s first word being ‘Dad’ before Maul leaves somewhere.I took the same backstory from my first reader insert, The Letter where Maul is a bounty hunter and y’all have adopted the cutest nightbrother babies while living on Dathomir. This is a prequel to that story as the children are much younger.Nomy, is a gender-neutral parental nickname. I think it is super cute, but replace it with what you prefer if you’d like.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Reader
Series: Domestic Maul [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956190
Kudos: 30





	Dire Circumstances

The sun crept into your bedroom windows, enchanting everything in its red-orange light that it touched as it slowly climbed up and over the bed onto the walls. Everything on Dathomir was filled with magic, and it was sometimes a little overwhelming. You turned over to try and hide from its magical aura and saw a bright red arm with black tattoos sticking out of the grey sheets, a beam of sunlight caressing it delicately. You pulled yourself closer to the body in bed with you. 

_Your husband_ , you’d consistently have to remind yourself. You had been married for almost a year now, but it still blew your mind after all you had both been through to be able to end up together at last and now building a family.

He made a low grumble noise as you burrowed into his arms and he pulled you closer to his chest. His breathing was still calm and relaxed and you tried to match it to help yourself fall back asleep. 

The bedroom door creaked open and small footsteps clumsily ran towards the bed. Small orange hands clawed at the bed grasping a handful of sheets in front of you. You reached over and pulled the tiny zabrak up into the bed with you.

“What are you doing up, Grim?” you asked your son as you slowly yawned.

“I’m humgry.” he said pointing to his tiny belly. His tiny horns lightly poked into the pillow around his head as he laid back next to you.

“Where’s your brother?” you danced your fingers on his belly as he giggled out an answer,

“Still sleepin. Can we have breakfast now, nomy?” 

You started to sit up, stretching your arms up in bed. Maul, finally waking up from the small commotion, started to sit up in bed as well. He stood up and walked around the bed; shirtless and wearing plain black linen pants, the simplicity of it making your heart swell and fill with desire.

“Let’s go get your brother, Grim.” Maul gruffed as he picked up the little one and carried him on his hip out of the bedroom. 

You got up, put on your long black lace robe, and headed to the kitchen to start breakfast. Maul walked into the kitchen holding both children. Grim leaped out of his grip at once to go play with his toys in the next room over. The bright yellow complected baby, Dire, clung to Maul as he sucked his thumb. Maul set him down gently in a high chair to help you prepare the meal.

“I’m going to really miss these moments when I’m gone. It almost doesn’t seem worth it to go.” Maul admitted as he set dishes out on the table. Oh, you had almost forgotten he was leaving this morning. You had blocked it from your mind to avoid being sad, and now the weight of it all came crashing down on your picture-perfect world. You wished you could plead with him to stay, but you knew that was foolish. Instead, you dropped the knife you were using to cut up chunks of meat and turned to hug him firmly. It caught him a little by surprise, but he quickly squeezed you back drawing the air from your lungs with his grasp.

“What time do you leave?” you backed away enough to look into his mesmerizing golden eyes as you spoke and drank in his scent. He hadn’t showered yet so he still smelled so much like _him_. It was intoxicating.

“After breakfast.” His mouth curved down and eyes widened as he spoke in a kind of pout that the powerful Sith had rarely let out. You stifled a small laugh with a cute smile and responded back to him, “You’re really going to miss us, huh?” He sensed the teasing and pulled away in a small huff.

“As I’m sure you know, we will barely miss you around here.” you joked and turned back to your food prep. The scarlet zabrak let out a hearty laugh, making you both smile, even the baby across the room cooed and laughed along with the two of you.

After breakfast, Maul made on his word and started to get ready to leave for his next bounty. Before the kids, you used to go with him, hell that was how you met him. You missed that life a lot sometimes, but you also remembered how over it all you felt before starting a family. You had wanted out of that life and now you were. Ideally, your husband also would be out of it, but in due time, you kept telling yourself.

You distracted Grim by playing a card game with him while Maul got ready so that he would not get too sad before Maul left. Or was it to distract yourself from getting sad? It was hard to tell anymore. 

Maul walked into the game room now wearing his armor, holding baby Dire in his arms, and a small bag of his belongings loosely slung over his shoulder. The baby was babbling and cooing as he grabbed at Maul’s face. You and Grim rose to meet him. As you reached for Dire, he yelped out a cry and buried his face into Maul.

“Oh no, honey, it’s ok. Daddy will be back before you know it.” You reassured the baby as you rubbed his tiny back. Maul’s amber eyes grew big and his face contorted into a concerned shock. Maul gently pulled the baby off his shoulder and handed him to you. Dire babbled out as he cried and you tried to comfort him holding him close to your body as you gently danced and lightly sang. Grim reached up to you,

“Let me hold him, nomy.” he sweetly offered. You reached down to place the baby in Grim’s small caring arms and the baby quieted in the comfort of his brother’s grasp.

Maul grabbed you firmly and declared his love for you in your ear. Your face grew hot and you kissed him as you hugged him back.

“I love you so much. Please be careful.” You pleaded to him. He gave you a knowing look, that you’d come to know as ‘are you kriffing kidding me?’ There was no one in the galaxy more feared than he, and yet you still worried when he was not near you. It was instinct; after all, you’d been through you supposed.

“I love you, and you know better than to ask me to be careful.” He lightly held your chin in his hand as he spoke. He then crouched down to Grim and Dire to hug them both.

“I love you both. Be good for nomy while I’m gone or else you know I’ll find out about it before I even get home.” Maul spoke sternly to his sons. Grim looked up in seriousness with his round orange face at Maul,

“Will be good, daddy, I swear it.” his small voice piped out with gusto. Dire babbled in Grim’s arms as he reached towards Maul wanting to be picked up.

“No, Dire, daddy is going away for a little he can’t hold you right now.” Grim tried to explain to the small yellow bean in his arms. Maul stood and shifted away to leave when a tiny voice, clear as day exclaimed,

“Dad!?” 

Everybody turned in astonishment realizing the baby had just said his first word. Maul immediately crouched down to the baby to hold his tiny face in his hands. His amber eyes misted over and he kissed both of the boys on the forehead before wordlessly getting up to walk out of the door. He couldn’t bear to prolong the goodbye any longer.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you again to anyone and everyone who read this! I get so self-conscious that I make things too cheesy or whatever but hopefully, it’s ok ha! whenever I think of dad!maul I think of this image https://scuttlebuttin.tumblr.com/image/624331370579247104  
> so that’s kinda what you can imagine the babies to look like hehe


End file.
